Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfic
by LukeSLD
Summary: 5 survivors become the next future of the apocalypse after the Green Flu dropped in Savannah and the survivors must make it through hordes and swarms of infected to reach Europe for evacuation. I would love some feedback and I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Introductions-Survivors

_***Hello everyone, today I'm creating a fanfiction based in the Left 4 Dead 2 universe with my own OC's and some new infected as well as old infected that appear in the games. This is gonna be an introduction chapter to all the survivors. Hope you enjoy! :D***_

**The summary of the survivors: **

**Luke "Luka" Reynolds**

Nicknames/names people call him: "Luke", "Reyn", "Luka" (mainly called by his close friend Daniel)

Origin: An American father and a Croatian mother, born and raised in Osijek, Croatia.

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Date of birth: 2.9.2003.

Biography: After college, Luke decided to visit his father and start working in America, since he hasn't heard from his mother in Croatia for a while. He made it to America and worked there as a Programmer for 4 years before encountering his city got infected with the "Green Flu" and decided it was time to find out what the hell happened to the city. His father's whereabouts were unknown at the time. Luke eventually met up with 4 other survivors that became his closest friends at the time. Luke wields 2 katanas in his first encounter with the group of survivors. Luke takes up the role of the leader almost instantly since he was taking special training by a Japanese martial arts master who taught him the ways of the katanas, he is quick in decision making and overall he knows the infected the best. Luke is an average height person with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a short-sleeved black and blue shirt and regular black jeans with blue and black trainers. He is physically stronger than an average human due to his training over the years.

**Daniel "Dan" Johnson **

Nicknames/names people call him: "Dan" "Daniel" "Johnson"

Origin: An American father and an American mother, born and raised in Washington, D.

Gender: Male

Age:28

Date of birth: 12.10.2002.

Biography: Daniel was raised as a gentleman, eventually signing up to a law high school, as well as going to college to study business. He became a businessman shortly after finishing his business major. He decided to work in his hometown, but he was offered a better job at Savannah, GA and he decided to take the offer, which is how he met up with the other survivors.

Luke and Daniel know each other from their teenage days, as they started to talk over the internet in 2016 they eventually met up after both of them graduated their respective colleges and they went to Japan together. Daniel wields 2 axes and has throwing knives. Daniel is the brute force of the group, but he's a cool head who knows when it's the right time to engage the enemy. Daniel has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a leather jacket along with a short-sleeved black and red shirt with denim jeans along with red trainers. He works out daily and is physically very fit, as well as being tall and muscular.

**Aiko Origami**

Nicknames/names people call her: "Aiko" "Ori" "Ai"

Origin: A Japanese father, a Japanese mother, born and raised in Kyoto.

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Date of birth: 6.12.2008

Biography: Born and raised in Japan, Aiko learned discipline and order as a part of her growing up and taking classes in Japan. At the end of High school, she went to Savannah, GA to college to study art. She is very creative and she knows how to fire guns since her father is a police officer and he taught her self defence moves to protect her from the world. Those skills came in handy when the "Green Flu" struck Savannah and took over the city. She found Jose and William, who she knew in the past since they went to Japan and were both family friends and she decided to stick with them to get out of the city. The 3 friends eventually found Luke and Daniel who decided to form a group and their goal was to get back to Europe where an evacuation centre was so they could combat the infection with the military. Aiko wields a Sniper Rifle GS3G/1, as well as wielding double Glock pistols. She is an amazing sniper and all around battle strategist to alert the group of hordes or certain infected coming. Aiko has black hair and blue eyes. Aiko has a black tracksuit top with a sleeveless white shirt underneath, as well as baggy pants and white sneakers. She's shorter than average and she is naturally skinnier, but her gun shooting skills make up for that.

**William "Will" Taylor**

Nicknames/names people call him: "Will" "Taylor" "Tay"

Origin: a Canadian father and a Canadian mother, born and raised in Ottowa.

Gender: Male

Age: 44

Date of birth: 25.11.1986.

Biography: Will was born and raised in Ottowa where he decided to stay his whole life until leaving for a work trip to Savanna where he worked as a construction engineer and that's where he found himself during the "Green Flu" outbreak. Will has a wife who was safely evacuated to Europe during his business trip and now he has to fight through hordes of infected just to reach her in Europe. He wields an AK47 assault rifle and 2 Desert Eagles, as well as a bulletproof vest since he used to be a soldier. He is the most accurate member of the group, as well as having the most experience fighting opponents on the battlefield. William has brown hair and green eyes. William has a bulletproof vest along with having a military suit underneath. He also has camouflage pants and leather boots. He's the tallest in the group and is physically fit due to his training in the military.

**Jose Fernandez**

Nicknames/names that people call him: "Jose" "Fernandez" "Fern"

Origin: An American father and a Mexican mother, born and raised in New Mexico.

Gender: Male

Age: 36

Date of Birth: 21. 12. 1994.

Biography: Jose was raised in New Mexico, an already harder life to fit in than Americans since he had to adapt the changes of being the primary victim of the 2017.-2021. president Donald J. Trump's hatred of the country, as well as an already hard lifestyle with his family being notably poor. He took a course in High school to become a Physicist and went to college to Savannah to study Physics and Astronomy, which he graduated and got a job in Savannah. He was raised by a father who was a hunter, so he learned him the ways of the crossbow, as well as hunting wild animals.

Jose wields a metal crossbow which uses silver bolts, a load of flares for distraction purposes and machete which he can wield amazingly. His job in the group is to do silent damage and assassinations to the infected with a crossbow rather than a gun which produces a lot of noise. Jose has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved green shit with a purple jacket covering it. He is physically equal to an average human and she's a little shorter than Luke, but he has a little more weight put on than the rest.

**_Chapter 1 is done here, the introductions to the survivors are done and the next chapter I will be posting is gonna have some scenes where they all meet up together. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D_**


	2. Meeting up

_***Chapter 2 everyone, hope you enjoy! :D***_

"Jesus, what a hell hole," Luke muttered to himself. "I better find out if anyone actually got out."

Suddenly, Luka's phone rang and he noticed it was his best friend Daniel.

"What's up, Luka? Hope you're not infected," a deep voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"If I was infected I wouldn't be answering the phone right now," Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, I'm in Savannah at the moment, you think we could meet up somewhere?" Daniel asked.

Before Luke has the time to answer his question, Daniel can be heard taking out a zombie, most likely a Smoker due to all the coughing around him.

"DIE, YOU INFECTED BASTARD," A Smoker death sound can be heard on the other side of the phone.

***Smoker: A Special Infected who was influenced by the "Green Flu". Mainly people who were or currently are heavy smokers have turned into one, due to high levels of cancer and cell growth in the infected's lungs. The Smoker has tongue-like tentacles coming out of literally every hole in his body, whether it's the ears, the entire mouth and part of the face along to his inner organs being longer. His attacking method is being able to capture a victim and strangle them in his tentacles which can extend up to 20 meters.***

"Sounds like a Smoker you just brutally murdered, anyway if you wanna meet up come to the company I work at, you already know where it is,"

Luke almost hung up, but he wanted to say something else. "Oh, yea, for your information there are a lot of zombies around so be careful of that."

Luke hangs up and starts to climb from the top floor of the company all the way down. During this escape attempt from the company, Luke encounters several infected which he takes out with his dual katanas. Luke eventually makes it to the bottom, but Daniel is nowhere to be seen, so Luke decides to clear the whole street by himself, seeing as he doesn't recognize any Special Infected nearby.

"Alright, if your lazy ass isn't gonna show up, then I might as well just clear this area out," Luke said as he began to walk towards the infected who noticed him.

*Meanwhile*

"Keep a lookout for anyone that isn't infected." Aiko pointed out.

Aiko, William and Jose were moving through the city to try and find a helicopter since William knows how to fly one.

"I think there's a flight station at the end of town," Aiko started to remember. "I'm not sure, though."

"We'll find it eventually, just stick together." William had the most experience with combat so he took the role of the leader.

Aiko and William were using their secondary weapons, dual Glocks and dual Desert Eagles, to take out the infected. Jose was conserving his bolts so he used the machete for a while.

Suddenly, crying can be heard in the distance.

"What the hell is with that crying?" Jose asked, noticeably being confused as to why this crying is so loud.

"I don't know, but it sounds like trouble, don't wander off." William was focused on the task at hand.

The crying grew louder as they were approaching a nearby church.

"I guess it's someone in the church, we should check it," Aiko said.

"That crying is not natural, man." Jose knew this wasn't a real cry.

Will quietly opened the church door and turned his flashlights on his pistols on as he approached a figure close to the altar.

Will came pretty close to the figure which was clearly a woman, due to her long hair and the crying sound.

Will, as he shined his flashlight towards the figure, immediately stopped Aiko and Jose and told them to turn their flashlights off.

"LIGHT OFF," Will quickly whispered this as he backed away from the figure.

"Why? What the hell is that?" Aiko was confused about why Will acted like that.

"Go outside where we can talk normally," Will said in a little bit higher tone of a voice.

Suddenly, the woman started to growl and get up from her sitting position.

"Ummm...I think we should leave, dudes," Jose was afraid and wanted to make a sudden move, but Will stopped him.

"If you anger that bitch everyone's gonna have a bad time," William quickly stopped Jose and began to walk out of the church. Aiko and Jose followed.

The woman went back to crying and stopped growling.

"So, that was a Witch," William said after Jose and Aiko left the church.

***Witch: A Special Infected who was influenced by the "Green Flu". A Witch is a female SI (short for Special Infected) who was most likely suffering from anorexia or other eating disorders because she was noticeably skinnier than any other kind of infected. Before the virus hit, The Witch most likely had a major depressive disorder which grew into constant crying during her infected life. A Witch has massive claws on her fingers which she uses to attack survivors who anger or annoy her. If the survivors don't do anything to the Witch she will just ignore them.***

"Okay, now we know how to recognize a Witch, we should keep moving," Jose pointed out.

Will and Aiko nod and they continue to try and find the flight station.

*Meanwhile*

"Freaking, FINALLY, what in the ever-loving hell took you so long?!" Luke was covered in zombie blood from clearing a street around the company while he was yelling at Daniel for taking his time to join him.

"Uh, technical difficulties."

"...I hate you sometimes." Luke was clearly mad at Daniel.

"Same could be said for yourself," Dan chuckled while Luke stared at him like a colourblind person at a rainbow.

"Do we even have an escape plan?" Luke asked Dan while moving through the streets.

"I didn't think of anyth-" Dan was cut off.

"FREEZE," William shouted at Luke and Daniel while pointing his gun at them.

"You move, you die." Aiko followed up.

"Well, ain't this convenient...hey, fellas." Daniel tried to greet them.

"Please, let me handle the talking." Luke requested.

"Sure," Dan clearly knew this was a better idea.

"We are not infected, we are immune and we are trying to get out of here, but we have no escape plan so far, could you assist us in this?" Luke made a statement.

"I mean, they aren't armed and we might as well have more people in the group," Jose said.

"Whatever, just include them." Aiko reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, state your names."

"Luke Reynolds."

"Daniel Johnson."

"We'll get you out of here, then, also, I'm William, this is Aiko and Jose," William said as he walked up to Luke and Daniel to shake their hands. "Our plan is to make it to a flight station and find a helicopter where we can escape on it since I know how to fly one."

"Decent plan plus I can help with it, I know Savannah in and out, let's get going," Luke started leading. "This way."

Aiko was whispering to Jose. "I don't like these 2 bastards, we should not trust them easily."

"I'll stay put for now since Will trusts them, but I'll be ready if something happens."

"Thanks, dude."

"Anytime."

After a few blocks of murdering infected and encountering a few Smokers on rooftops, the group eventually found a warehouse.

"Score!" Daniel yelled.

"A warehouse, let's rest and stock up since the station is on the other side of town," Luke recommended.

The group went in and saw a few boxes scattered around and a room in the back where Luke and Daniel went, while the other 3 checked the boxes.

Luke found double Uzis in a container to have some kind of ranged weapon.

"Hope nobody was planning on using these," Luke said as he took the Uzis and the ammo for them.

After a few minutes, Luke and Daniel went out of the back and were carrying supplies with them.

"Alright, William, I found some rounds for your Desert Eagles and for your AK-47, and I also found some Pipebombs, here take them," Luke said as he handed the equipment to Will.

"Thanks, this will help."

"Aiko, I found some rounds for your sniper rifle, your Glocks and I also found a pocket knife, maybe it will aid you in some way." Luke gave the items to Aiko.

"Alright, thanks." Aiko was a little dodgy on accepting help from Luke, but she took the items anyway.

"Jose, get over here," Jose walked over after inspecting a nearby box. "I got a zombie motion detector, which you will probably use the best since I can see you like crossbows more than guns, also take these extra flares we found."

"Thank you very much, Luke."

"I also found Daniel a shotgun so he has some kind of gun and on top of that I found myself double Uzis with plenty of ammo to stock them up," Luke said as he showed the group the final items he found.

"Alright, let's rest here for a while, we found sleeping bags in the back." Daniel points to the room.

"There's only 3, though, so Will, could you and I take the first shift of guarding the rest?" Luke suggested.

"Sure, count me in."

"Alright, go and get some sleep, guys." Luke sent the group to rest in the back.

Luke and Will were talking for a good amount of time about each other's groups and each other specifically and they came to an agreement.

"So, may I become the group leader?" Luke proposed.

"I'm aboard with that idea, I'm getting older and I don't have the skills I used to have, plus you gave us our supplies and you know Savannah and Europe really well, as well as having the most knowledge about the infected." Will agreed with Luke and decided to quit taking the role of the leader.

"Alright, thanks, Will." Luke sincerely appreciated this.

"Anytime, except, I don't think Aiko likes you and Dan that much."

"She'll come around to it, seeing as she doesn't have many choices for friends at the moment."

"I hope you're right, we gotta act like a group."

"Indeed."

Morning dawned soon and Luke woke everyone up.

"Okay, guys, let's get moving," Luke said with a clap while waking them up.

"So, for a group leader, Luke and I were talking last night and decided it would be the best for Luke to be the leader," William announced.

"I'm fine with that," Daniel said.

"Cool." Jose agreed.

Will looked at Aiko, expecting an answer. "Alright, sure." Aiko agreed, once again, reluctantly.

"Thanks, everyone." Luke appreciated the group's call.

The group stepped out of the warehouse and immediately realised there were several zombies around and on top of that a few horde sounds went off.

"Uh-oh." Jose was the first to speak.

"Alright, everyone prepare, this ain't gonna be good," Luke said worryingly.

**_*End of Chapter 2, to be continued, hope you enjoyed! :D*_**


	3. The Hordes

_***Sorry that I didn't upload earlier, I didn't have time over the week having school so here you go. Also, I'm gonna restyle the way people are talking since this chapter onward which will decrease my word count but will make it a whole lot easier for me to write this.**_

_**Example (I'm just gonna take a random quote): **_

_**"We gotta get over there," Luke said quickly. **_

_**This would be the old way in Chapter 2. The new way is this:**_

_**Luke (quickly): "We gotta get over there."**_

_**Hope you enjoy! :D***_

Multiple horde sounds were heard from a distance, coming closer and closer to the group.

Luke (worried): "Aw, shit, this ain't gonna be good, alright, everyone, hold your ground, we gotta get through these hordes. Jose, do you have a visual on your tracker?"

Jose: "Yeah, they're coming from the north. There are about 5 hordes of 200 zombies."

Will (surprised): "200?! Damn. Can we even fight them off?"

Luke (amused): "You're seriously underestimating us if you think we can't. But, on the other hand, Will has a point. We shouldn't stay in this spot."

The Infected were coming closer and closer, with a few Special Infected sounds that could be heard.

Aiko (frightened): "Well, where do you suggest we go then?"

Silence.

Daniel: "Luka?"

Luke (after a few moments): "We gotta push through them. Aiko, Jose, watch the rooftops and inform us of any Smokers or Spitters on them. Dan, you're with me, we're gonna melee the infected through the front. Will, cover us from the side. Here they come, everyone, into position!"

*Spitter: A Special Infected influenced by the "Green Flu". A female infected who started generating massive amounts of radioactive acid in her stomach. The disease most likely made her stomach acid multiply in a way where it melted the rest of her organs away and only had the stomach remaining which made her able to spit a specific amount of acid at unsuspecting victims. Spitters also release a pool of acid when they die.*

The Infected were only 50 meters away from the survivors.

Luke: "You ready, my man?"

Daniel: "Yeah, let's do this."

Luke and Daniel started rushing to the front of the infected.

Will started shooting the infected and running next to them to give them some backup.

Aiko (to Jose): "I hear a Spitter."

Jose looked at his tracker and aimed his crossbow at the rooftop of a building. He took the shot and saw a pool of acid dripping down.

Jose (confident): "Hit!"

Aiko (impressed): "Good one."

Luke and Daniel were slashing and chopping infected down for a good bit until the first horde died.

Luke (tired from the swinging): "4 to go."

Daniel: "Here they come."

Infected were running up to Luke and Daniel, but they got shot in the middle of their running.

Luke: "Nice work, Will, keep it up!"

Will (after a few more seconds of shooting): "Reloading."

Sudden snarls and growls were heard nearby.

Daniel: "What in the hell is making that noise?"

Luke (suddenly realizing): "A Hunter."

Will: "A what now?"

Luke: I'm gonna search the rooms where it's coming from, cover the entrances so I can explore in peace."

Daniel: "On it."

***Hunter: A Special Infected who was influenced by the "Green Flu." Hunters are male SI who are completely silent while moving around normally, but when they get into a crouching position, they start growling and snarling. Once they're in a crouching position, they pounce their victims and tear their chest open with their claws. People that become Hunters were primarily humans who used to do a lot of heavy exercise and parkour, which is what makes them so agile.***

Luke was sneaking into some rooms with his Uzis ready. He kicked open a door to see if the Hunter would make any noise. It didn't. Luke investigated the ground floor silently before going upstairs. He found nothing on the ground floor and decided to go up. He heard an infected clawing through a nearby door and immediately afterwards saw the Hunter in a crawling position. The Hunter instantly pounced towards Luke. Luke had to be quick to react so he rolled to the side in the last second and shoved the Hunter against a wall.

Luke (with a smug on his face): "That didn't quite work out for you, did it?"

Luke absolutely obliterated the Hunter with his double Uzis, unloading both of his clips into him which instantly killed the Hunter.

Luke (disappointed): "Damn, nothing useful in this house."

Daniel: "I see you're still in one piece, did you get the Hunter?"

Luke: "Yeah, he almost got me, too. What's the situation?"

Daniel: "So far, so good, Will and I are keeping them at bay and we haven't seen any Infected on the rooftops."

Luke: "Which means Aiko and Jose are doing their job. Nice work, you two."

Will: "Just doing our work."

Luke: "Jose, what are the numbers of infected in this horde?"

Jose: "150 infected of the 2nd horde dead, but here comes another horde."

A horde sound interrupted the survivors.

Luke: "Good, alright, everyone, just keep this up and we'll be okay."

Suddenly, loud growling was heard behind the horde and the ground began to shake.

Aiko (trying to keep her balance): "Woah, is this an earthquake?!"

Jose (confused): "What's up with that growling?"

Luke (worried): "Oh, God, no."

A sudden dumpster interrupted everyone's thoughts when it almost landed on Luke's head, but Will pushed him out of the way.

Will (extending a hand to help Luke): "You alright?"

Luke: "Yeah, thanks."

Daniel: "Where did that even come from?"

Luke: "Look, we gotta-"

A tall and muscular figure started to smash the other infected into pieces to get through them faster.

Daniel: "Run or shoot?"

The figure started getting closer.

Daniel: "RUN OR SHOOT?!"

Luke: "Both."

The group started to run down the opposite street.

Aiko: "What in the holy hell even is that?"

Luke: "It's a Tank. A very fitting name, I know."

***Tank: A Special Infected who was influenced by the "Green Flu". A male SI who probably used bodybuilding supplements and drugs to enhance the general muscle fibres of his arms and upper body while also keeping his legs relatively normal sized. He has the ability to rip concrete from the ground and throw it at the survivors, he can throw various objects such as dumpsters, cars and smaller vehicles like forklifts and bikes.***

After a good bit of being shot at, the Tank was gradually closing distance with the survivors.

Aiko: "Reloading!"

Will: "Jesus, how much lead is this guy willing to take?"

Daniel: "We're kinda running out of terrain to walk on here."

The survivors were coming to many turns which made them run out of ways to go. They eventually stumbled into an alleyway

Jose: "A dead end."

Aiko: "We're screwed."

Luke started to quickly scan the area. He noticed a fire escape leading up to an abandoned apartment.

Luke: "Alright, everyone, up the ladder. Aiko, you first."

Aiko: "But-"

Luke: "We are NOT arguing about this right now. Get. Up. The. Ladder."

Aiko reluctantly climbed the ladder.

Will and Jose were doing their best to clear the infected.

Luke: "Dan, your turn."

Dan quickly got up the ladder and started helping the rest of the group with his shotgun. Aiko also started shooting the infected.

Luke: "Alright, come on, Jose."

Jose quickly moved to the ladder while shooting the infected and started climbing. At this point, Luke started shooting the infected so Will could get to the ladder.

Luke: "Will, get up there, I'll cover you."

Will tried to climb up, but a Tank concrete block hit the ladder, causing it to break. Everyone had concerned looks on their faces and Will fell to the ground. Aiko covered her mouth and Jose started to look away.

Will: "Ah, shit."

Luke (getting Will up): "Ah, shit, come on, come on, get up. (shouting) You guys, we're gonna find a different way around!"

Daniel: "You're in a dead end, there's nowhere you can go."

Luke had limited options.

Luke: "Everyone, cover me."

Will (grabbing Luke's arm): "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Luke: "Just trust me, I got a plan. Jose, Will, prepare your throwables."

Will grabbed 2 pipe bombs and Jose grabbed 3 of his flares and they waited for Luke's signal. The Tank started to enter the alleyway.

Luke: "NOW!"

Luke sprinted towards the Tank and Jose and Will threw their throwables. The Tank was stunned for a few moments.

Luke: "Bodybuilding bastard."

Jumping on top of a nearby dumpster, Luke started to slash the Tank. Everyone was shooting the Tank while this was happening.

The Tank came out of his immobilization and hit the dumpster, knocking Luke off balance, causing Luke to fall off. Will quickly rushed in and started shooting the Tank at short range to make him attack him. The Tank started focusing on Will which gave time for Luke to come back up.

Will: "Eat this, you overweight meatball."

Will unloaded his full clip into the Tank, but the Tank pushed him into a corner and started punching him. He hit him twice before Luke threw one of his katanas into the Tank's back.

Luke: "It's not him, it's me you're looking for."

The Tank charged Luke. Luke dodged the first punch but got hit with the return of the same fist.

Daniel: "Damn it all, Luka."

Daniel jumped down and started dual-wielding both of his axes into the Tank just before the Tank was gonna pin Luka to the ground. A few more shots from Jose's crossbow, Aiko's sniper and Daniel's axe swings and the beast suddenly collapsed.

Daniel: "Take that, you green-skinned son of a bitch." (offering a hand to Luke) You alright?"

Luke (accepting the hand): "Yeah, thanks to you."

Luke (walking over to Will and helping him get up): "You did it, soldier. Get up."

Will: "No, WE did it, together."

Jose (confused): "Excuse me, how do we get down?"

Luke: "You don't need to. We'll meet you up there and we'll set up, we gotta rest. Good work, team."

*Later, on top of the roof*

Will and Luke were tending to their wounds and started trading more stories of their past between each other. Meanwhile, Aiko and Jose wanted to get to know Daniel more. Daniel was setting up a fire with some burnable material he found nearby and a lighter he always carried with him.

Aiko: "So, Dan, where are you from?"

Daniel (sitting down near the fire): "Washington, DC. What about you guys?"

Jose: "New Mexico. You can guess the country yourself."

Aiko: "Kyoto, Japan."

Aiko and Jose sat down near the fire, as well.

Daniel: "Very nice. So, why are you guys in Savannah? Wouldn't it be better to study or work in wealthier places?"

Aiko: "I found out there was a perfect art major that I could qualify for in Savannah, so I took the responsibility and decided to go on my own for the first time in my life."

Jose: "I have a degree in Physics and Astronomy which I studied for here, so I decided to work here until the infection hit. What about you?"

Daniel: "I got a business major and I got a better job offer than what I had in Washington, so I decided to take it."

Aiko: "Okay, that's cool."

Will decided to go near the fire to warm up and wanted Dan to check his wounds. Luke stayed near the edge of the roof.

Aiko (thinking while looking at Luke): "Oh, what the hell."

Aiko (walking up to Luke): "You alright?"

Luke: "Out of all the people here I didn't expect to see you walk up to me. Is this a special occasion or something?"

Aiko: "No, I just thought we got off on the wrong foot."

Luke (turning his head around): "You can sit here if you want to."

As Luke gets up, Aiko sits down on his spot.

Aiko: "Thanks. I wanted to see if we are cool since I kinda hesitated today."

Luke: "Not your fault, the heat of the moment can do that to you sometimes."

Silence occurred for a few moments.

Aiko (nervously): "I was thinking we could get to know each other better."

Luke: "Sure, but, please, don't be nervous around me. Social anxiety is a pain in the ass, yea, but no need to be formal with me. What do you wanna know?"

Aiko: "I grew up in Kyoto, Japan and I was in the middle of graduating my art degree before this shitty ass infection spread, so tell me something about yourself."

Luke: "Fair. I grew up in Osijek, Croatia and I graduated an Electro-Technical college in my hometown before moving to Savannah where I worked for 4 years. Thing is, my father is American and my mom is Croatian, so I was an outcast during most of my growing up. (pointing to Daniel) But that's when I met Daniel over the internet. We started talking and becoming friends. Eventually, we went to your hometown, Kyoto where we first met."

Aiko: "Oh, that's nice, how did you like it?"

Luke: "I loved the tradition of it. The place was truly amazing."

Again, silence.

Luke: "I'm gonna go over by the fire if you don't mind."

Aiko: "Yeah, sure."

Luke (starting to walk away, but turns around): "You're a good kid and yeah, we are cool."

Aiko (lightheartedly smiling): "Thanks for listening."

Luke: "Anytime."

The survivors rested for the night.

_***Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed! :D***_


	4. The Walk To The Station

_***4th Chapter, hope you guys enjoy! :D***_

Dawn struck the horizon, the everlasting heat of the sun rising, clarifying the beginning of a new day.

Will was the first to wake up since he was used to getting up early due to his military training. He started to gather his weapons and he noticed Luke wasn't with the other 3. He noticed Luke on top of a water tower on a nearby building. He saw that Luke used a plank to get across so he did the same. Luke noticed him and climbed down to greet him.

Will: "Rough night?"

Luke: "Kind of, I kept hearing noises."

Will: "Real ones?"

Luke: "Hopefully not."

Will: "Are we getting close to the flight station?"

Luke: "We're about 1 and a half hours away, so we still got a long way to go."

Will: "Alright, let's wake everyone up."

Luke nods as he walks back over the plank to wake the group up.

Luke (shouting): "Guys, come on, time to move."

All 3 of them start slowly waking up, stretching, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Luke: "Grab your weapons and meet me and Will down the fire escape."

*(There is another fire escape near the building they rested on because the Tank broke the fire escape which Luke and Will tried to climb, but this is a different one.)*

All of the survivors that just woke up started grunting.

Luke: "Come on, we ain't got all day."

All 3 of them: "...fine."

Luke and Will get down and Luke seems a little pissed off.

Will: "You'll get used to leading, trust me."

Luke: "Kind of annoying when they don't take these situations seriously, even though they are life-threatening."

Will: "They'll realize eventually, just don't worry this much."

Luke (hardly admitting): "Alright."

The rest of the survivors climbed down after 2 minutes and were ready to move.

Luke: "Everyone ready?"

Will: "Right behind you."

Dan: "Yeah."

Jose: "Mhm."

Aiko looks at Luke, nods, slightly blushes and quickly turns her head to the side after staring at him for a few seconds. Dan seemed to catch this stare.

Luke: "Let's roll."

The group starts walking down the street. Some infected show themselves, but are quickly taken out by the survivors. Killing the infected has turned into a regular habit of theirs.

The survivors pass by a few stores.

Luke: "Check these rooms, might be something we can use."

Will and Jose go into a nearby grocery store and Dan, Aiko and Luke go into a jewellery store. Aiko gave a few small looks at Luke while they were searching the store.

Luke: "Aiko, Dan, go into the back, I'll go check on Will and Jose, come out when you're done searching."

Dan: "Got it."

Aiko was staring at the floor. She seemed to be daydreaming.

Luke: "Aiko, you alright?"

Aiko continues to stare.

Luke (raised voice): "Aiko?"

Aiko (snapping out of it): "Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Luke: "Daydreaming is kinda dangerous in this world, be more careful of that."

Aiko: "Yeah, I will, sorry."

Luke: "All good, experience is simply the name you give your mistakes, let that sink in."

Aiko suddenly starts following Dan into the back room.

In the back room, Dan finds some shotgun shells. That's pretty much it.

Dan (disappointed): "What a useless store."

Aiko sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Dan to pack up while staring into a nearby wall like she was daydreaming again.

Dan: "Tell me something."

Aiko (head turning to Dan): "What's up?"

Dan (firmly): "You got a thing for Luka?"

Aiko's face turns bright red.

Dan (chuckling): "Think I got my answer."

Aiko (embarrassed out of her mind): "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Dan: "Sure, it isn't, I saw the way you were looking at him."

Aiko (after calming down a little): "Don't spill the beans, please."

Dan: "Alright, I got you, now, come on, let's head to the others."

Luke walked into the grocery store.

Luke: "Hey, you guys find anything?"

Will: "Just another pipe bomb and we got you a molotov cocktail."

Luke (grabbing the cocktail): "Sweet, something useful, thanks, let's regroup."

The 2 small groups rejoined in the middle of the street.

Luke: "Anything?"

Dan: "Ammo, nothing else."

Luke: "Alright, let's keep going."

A horde sound was heard.

Dan: "Ugh."

Jose (checking his tracker before Luke was able to ask): "Behind us, about 120 of them."

Luke: "Nice that you know your role. Good work. Any specials?"

Jose: "Charger and a few Jockeys."

Dan: "Explanation, please."

Luke: "Alright."

***Charger: A SI influenced by the "Green Flu". A Charger is a male SI wearing overalls and only one trainer on his left foot. His right foot is noticeably bigger than his left foot, so that's why he has only one trainer. His right hand is massive, almost as big as his entire body, but his other hand is a tiny piece of flailing flesh which the Charger cannot control. His name was given to him because of his charging ability with his right hand.***

***Jockey: A SI influenced by the "Green Flu". The Jockey is a male SI who was confined to a wheelchair prior to the infection. The Jockey is hunched over because his spine was suddenly healed because of the infection, giving him the ability to walk again. The Jockey also laughs maniacally, maybe it has something to do with the Jockey being mentally unstable or having a major depressive disorder. The Jockey got his name because, just like horse jockeys, he can ride on survivor's backs and take them in a certain direction.***

Dan: "Okay, thanks."

Luke: "Anytime."

Jose: "The horde is closing in."

Luke: "Just open fire, and keep an eye out for Specials."

Daniel started moving forward, but Luke quickly stopped him.

Luke: "Don't think it's a good idea to run in, just let us take care of this."

Dan: "Yeah, alright."

Maniacal laughs could be heard from the horde.

Luke: "That's how you recognize a Jockey."

Jose quickly scanned the scene and got a visual on the Jockey. He fired precisely and quickly. The Jockey died.

Jose: "Bullseye."

Luke: "Very nice, keep it up, everyone."

After a while, the rest of the horde got taken out with only a few infected making it into melee range who died soon after.

Will: "Are we done?"

Luke: "Looks like it. Jose?"

Jose: "None survived. I mean, if some did survive they ran away."

Luke: "Good, let's keep moving, people."

The Survivors kept a move on.

After a bit of walking.

Jose: "Are we even close?"

Luke (looking at his phone's clock): "An hour away."

Jose (annoyed): *deep sigh*.

Aiko kept glancing at Luke every few seconds.

Daniel gave her a friendly shove.

Aiko (whispering so only Dan can hear it): "Would you stop that?"

Dan: "How about no? Look, you gotta tell him."

Aiko (whispering as well): "Plans are forming."

Dan: "Not forming very quickly, I see."

Aiko gives him a sharp glare.

Dan: "Just confess to him when you're alone, wait for us to fall asleep when we rest next time or something."

Aiko: "Is it really a good time?"

Dan: "It's the best time. Later on, he won't be able to focus on the situation at hand, plus it will be a whole lot easier if you confess now, for your sake."

Aiko: "Yeah, I guess you got a point, thanks."

Dan: "I made a promise and I'm keeping it."

Aiko cheerfully smiles.

After a good while, again, Luke decided to make a statement.

Luke (stopping): "Alright, who is tired?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Luke: "Interesting, alright, let's set up in that safe house down the street."

The group walked down the street and waited for night to fall.

Aiko: "Hey, Luke?"

Luke: "Yeah?"

Aiko: "You wanna take night watching shift with me?"

Luke: "Alright. Will, Jose, Dan, get some rest. A long walk is expecting us."

After about 20 minutes Aiko decided it's time.

Aiko (taking a deep breath): "Can I confess something?"

Luke (looking at her confusingly): "Sure, I guess."

Aiko (hesitant): "I kinda hated you when we first met."

Luke: "...is this the big confession? Because it sure as hell isn't a good one."

Aiko: "No. Let me continue. After you made me go up the ladder first in that Tank chase I started looking at you a little differently. I started to admire you rather than hate you and I tried to focus on your good sides. Your knowledge of the infected and your leadership skills are also very useful."

Luke: "I appreciate it. A lot. Is that it?"

Aiko (slowly and nervously): "Not exactly."

Luke: "Come on, I thought you learned you don't have to be nervous around me. Anything you're gonna say isn't gonna offend me or anything. Just speak your mind."

Aiko: "Don't take this the wrong way."

Silence took over the conversation for a good 10 seconds.

Luke just waited patiently for an answer.

Aiko (quickly): "Igotacrushonyou."

Luke: "How about you slow down so I can understand something."

Aiko (little more calmly and in normal speed): "I got a crush on you."

Aiko starts blushing a lot.

Luke: "Well, that's certainly not gonna offend me."

Aiko waited for a response.

Luke (mad): "Son of a bitch. This is one of the reasons why this apocalypse is absolute bullshit."

Aiko (confused): "Huh? What do you mean?"

Luke: "If I accept this relationship and start to love you I'm gonna start putting you over the rest of the group. That is the worst thing a leader can do for a group. The infected don't give us an opportunity to love each other, Aiko. This will never work out..."

Aiko stars looking down with tears forming in her eyes.

Luke: "..unless we escape. And get away from this shitty ass infection."

Aiko looked up.

Aiko (happily): "So, there is a way?"

Luke: "If we get out, yea. Until then we gotta focus on the task."

Aiko walks up to Luke and slowly extends her arms.

Luke accepts the hug and kisses her on the forehead.

Aiko stars blushing again.

Luke (chuckling): "You're adorable, you know that?"

Aiko's face lightens up and she happily smiles at Luke. The two let go of each other and go back to the night watch.

Luke (firmly): "This isn't gonna work during the infection, so I want you to stay focused. Afterwards, we're free to do whatever we want."

Aiko: "Promise?"

Luke: "Promise."

A full moon starts to shine down on the two, symbolizing nighttime beginning.

_***Hope you enjoyed! :D New Chapter out Friday or Saturday!***_


	5. The Flight Station

_***5th chapter, also this is gonna be the end of the Savannah "arc." Yes, I will continue this for even more chapters, hope you enjoy! :D***_

The night watch was mostly harmless, with little to no infected appearing that night.

Aiko: *yawn*.

Luke: "Tired?"

Aiko: "A little, yea, mind if I go to sleep?"

Luke: "Course not, I'll take it from here."

Aiko (concerned): "You know, I haven't seen you resting at all since we started going around Savannah, you should get some sleep, Luke."

Luke (hesitant): "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's both hit the hay, there aren't many infected around tonight.

Aiko: "Sounds good."

Luke: "Why don't you go ahead, I'll come a little later."

Aiko: "Don't stay out for too long. Good night!"

Luke: "Night."

Luke stayed for a bit to watch the stars appearing and disappearing out of the sky. Eventually, he decides it's best he gets some sleep.

A new day, a new experience. At least that's what Luke's dad used to say. In this case, the experience wasn't well received. The survivors were waking up slowly, but surely.

Luke (raised voice): "We aren't repeating what happened last morning, get up, guys!"

As Aiko, Jose and Dan were getting up, Will and Luke were talking.

Luke: "Up for scavenging while these sleepy heads wake up?"

Will: "Sure, let me just grab my weapons."

The 2 survivors headed out of the safe room and walked into a nearby building which had some pool tables and dart boards in them.

Luke (turning his flashlights on his Uzis on): "Seems like a pool hall."

Will: "I guess you could call it that."

Luke: "Oh, my apologies, what do you Canadians call that?"

Will (after a short pause): "Bars."

Luke: "...of course."

Will: "Problem?"

Luke: "Not at all, search those rooms."

Will goes behind the counter into the back room, while Luke checks the bathrooms and janitor closets. Luke finds what looks like a corpse in one of the bathrooms. It was laying on the floor face first. He doesn't bother with it and walks past it. Suddenly, he hears the figure getting up and he immediately turns around. The figure was gone. Luke quickly steps out of the bathroom and quickly scans the area.

Luke (shouting): "Will, there's a figure running out of the pool hall!"

Will (also shouting): "You mean, the bar?"

Luke (still shouting): "Oh, just get over here. (quietly) Canadian bastard."

Will quickly arrives out of the backroom and shoots the figure a few times.

Luke (starting to run): "Damn, he's a tough one, isn't he?"

Will (quickly following): "Fast, too."

They start chasing the figure down a street. Neither Will or Luke can shoot at it accurately in the middle of their running. After a while, the figure gets too far away to reach and Luke and Will both stop to catch their breath.

Luke (heavy breathing): "How far...did we go?"

Will: "Not that far, we can get back in the space of 2-5 minutes."

Luke: "Good, let's hurry, I'm pretty sure I heard a Smoker at one point."

Luke and Will start to walk back towards the safe room.

Luke (suddenly realizing): "Oh, now I remember."

Will (confused): "What?"

Luke: "That figure was a zombie that the government named "The Fallen Survivor"."

Will: "Explanation, please."

Luke: "Alright."

***The Fallen Survivor: The Fallen Survivor is a special kind of infected that was proclaimed as an "Uncommon" infected. The infected doesn't show any signs of being an SI, but The Fallen Survivor is the smartest and most self-aware of his surroundings of all infected in general. The Fallen Survivor wears a chain vest and a soldier helmet on him which protects him from various different types of wounds he can take. The Fallen Survivors runs away when startled or attacked in any way and he is immune to fire. The Fallen Survivor is a male infected.***

Will: "Cool, thanks."

Luke: "Anytime."

Will and Luke made it back in one piece.

Jose: "Where were you guys at?"

Luke: "Out scavenging, we found a Fallen Survivor and that's about it."

Dan: "A Fallen Survivor?"

Luke (annoyed): *sigh*.

*explanation again*

Dan: "Aha, thank you."

Luke: "No problem, alright, let's get going now."

Everyone: "Sure."

The survivors left the safe room after grabbing their gear and they started to head in the direction of the Flight Station, which was also the direction the Fallen Survivor was running. After a good bit of walking the survivors were drawing very close to the Flight Station.

Luke: "Almost there, guys, wait, I think I see it. Yeah, alright, it's just down this street, let's move."

The survivors started moving faster to get to their main objective.

Soon enough, they were in front of the massive 5-meter door with barbed wire and an electrified fence going on for several meters around it.

Aiko (surprised): "Jesus, how big is this place?"

Luke: "Big enough so we can get lost in it if we don't stick together."

Will: "So...how do we get in?"

Dan suddenly decides to kick the door open and...it works.

Luke: "Interesting."

Dan: "That's how you're supposed to do it."

Luke (sarcastic): "Totally."

The survivors entered the Flight Station and started to scan the area out.

Dan: "It's even bigger on the inside."

Aiko: "How the hell are we supposed to find a helicopter in this big of an area?"

Jose: "Jeez, there sure are more infected in here than out in the streets."

Luke: "They couldn't go anywhere so they probably decided it's best to stay in one spot, alright, don't let anyone wander off, we have to fight the infected off first."

A considerably big number of infected was headed for the survivors as soon as they walked in.

Luke (rushing towards the infected): "Hold your fire, me and Dan will take care of this. Dan, I need you. Rest of you, stick together and search those military containers. Will, you're in charge of your group."

Dan (following Luke): "On my way."

Will: "Got it, watch yourself."

Luke: "You too."

As Dan and Luke were starting to kill the infected with their melee weapons, the rest of the group did as Luke asked.

Will walked up to a military container and started examining it.

Will: "Looks like a lock. (starts hitting the lock with his gun) Looks like there's isn't a lock anymore."

Aiko: "I guess that's one way of picking a lock."

A small amount of infected started heading towards the 3 survivors.

Aiko: "I got this, search the container."

Aiko quickly started taking the infected out and Jose and Will entered the container. The container was mostly hollow on the inside, except for a desk in the middle and a few lockers for storing items. There was some kind of blueprint on the table. Will turned his flashlight on his AK-47 on and started to examine the blueprint.

Jose (looking around the lockers): "Can we be sure there's a helicopter around?"

Will: "Yeah, we can, check this out, this blueprint indicates a helicopter was built around here in the last few years."

Jose (walking up to Will): "Can it be finished in those few years?"

Will: "Yeah, unless the military took it, it should be around here somewhere. I'm gonna take this blueprint just in case."

Jose: "Alright, let's head out."

Jose and Will left the container.

Aiko was done killing infected at this point.

Aiko: "Anything good?"

Will: "Found a blueprint for a copter, might come in handy if there is one around."

Aiko: "Good, let's get this over to Luke."

Will: "Alright."

Luke and Daniel were being swarmed by infected but they were holding them off pretty well. Suddenly, gurgling and coughing were heard in the middle of the infected.

Dan: "The hell?"

Luke: "A Boomer."

The Boomer revealed himself out of the infected and Luke immediately shot him with his Uzis. The Boomer exploded into bits.

Dan: "Woah, that just happened. Also, I thought we were conserving bullets."

Luke: "You can't conserve bullets against a Boomer."

Dan: "Can I get an explanation?"

Luke: "Yeah."

***The Boomer: An SI that can appear as both a male and a female. Boomers have large and round stomachs that appear to be hollow at first glance. Boomers produce a very big amount of bile in their stomachs which slowly degraded their other organs into turning into a giant stomach to fill it's inside with. The bile the Boomer possesses is able to be vomited onto survivors to cause a horde of infected to suddenly get attracted to whatever the bile hits. Boomers explode on impact, leaving only their bottom half intact when they burst, also, when they burst, they release an explosion of bile.***

Dan: "Interesting."

Luke: "Yeah, it is."

The rest of the group started shooting the infected that Dan and Luke were being attacked by.

Luke: "You're back. Anything good?"

Jose: "We found a blueprint for a helicopter, we're thinking there might be one around."

Luke: "Alright, nice work, guys, let's go find it."

2 horde sounds were heard.

Jose: "2 groups of 160. Behind us, looks like the streets."

Luke (starts running towards the gate): "Dan, come with me, rest of you, stay here."

Dan (runs after Luke): "What are we doing?"

Luke: "Closing the gate."

Dan: "Smart move."

Dan and Luke came just in time to close the gate as some infected get smashed by the force of the door closing.

Luke: "Nice work, now, let's look around some more."

Dan and Luke started to head back to regroup. The survivors started to search the area deeper into the Flight Station.

Luke: "This area is massive, so stick together no matter what."

The electrified gate suddenly lost its power and it shut itself down.

Luke: "Wait, what the hell happened?"

Will: "Here they come."

Swarms of infected started to climb all over the gate from every direction.

Luke: "Jose."

Jose was silent.

Luke (louder): "Jose!"

Jose: "Yeah, this is huge, 250 infected in every group,15 groups."

Aiko: "Do the math, it's 3750."

Dan: "Trust the Asian girl."

Will (concerned): "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Luke: "We're gonna find that chopper. Everyone, run up front, we have to clear them. I got an idea."

The survivors started clearing the infected in the front. They got swarmed quickly by infected from every side.

Luke: "Dan, assist the rest of the team, I'll be fine!"

Dan: "On it."

Daniel rushed in front of Aiko and Jose and started to slaughter infected in front of them. Will was holding his own and Luke started to gain control of the front. A sudden Charger sound changed everyone's attention. The Charger charged in the middle of the infected, killing every infected he ran over and eventually colliding with Will and Jose, making them fall down. In the long run, he grabbed Daniel and carried him over 25 meters before starting to pound him into the ground.

Dan (shouting for support): "SHOOT THE CHARGER POUNDING ME INTO THE GROUND!"

Luke couldn't lose his position in the front.

Luke: "Aiko, shoot the Charger!"

Aiko quickly shot the Charger down with her sniper and Luke started to gain control over the front of the wave of infected. Will and Jose got up while Luke was killing infected around them.

Luke: "Will, cover the front, Jose, on me."

Luke quickly ran over to Dan and started helping him up. Jose was covering them the entire time.

Dan: "I owe you one."

Luke: "Don't sweat it."

Jose (looking at his tracker): "There are about 1750 infected left."

Luke: "Good, now, the next step. (raised voice) Will, throw your pipe bombs onto that huge wave!"

Will: "Got it, take this, you sons of bitches."

The infected started chasing the pipe bombs and eventually, the whole wave got blown up. The rest of the infected during that time were shot down and meleed to death by the survivors.

Jose: "Only about 450 alive."

Loud growling and roaring warned the survivors.

Aiko: "Not again."

Luke: "Tank. (shouting) Everyone, on me! We're gonna find that chopper before the Tank finds us!"

The survivors were killing the rest of the infected that quickly went down after the Tank announced himself. The survivors picked up the pace and started to run to the other side of the Flight Station. They started to run past some actual tanks. A random tank from the side was thrown at them by the Tank. The tank flew right past Jose and Aiko's faces. Luke had to jump and roll away to dodge it.

Dan: "A Tank throwing a tank, irony."

Luke (raised voice): "We gotta move!"

The survivors started kiting the tank and shooting him as they were running. A few infected stood in their way, but they were quickly meleed by Dan and Luke. A Smoker and a Spitter sound could be heard.

Regular infected started running at the survivors alongside the Tank. The Tank started throwing concrete at them and the infected started to split the survivors into small groups. Luke was by himself, Dan and Will got split, and Jose and Aiko got split. The Spitter spit at Luke, but he quickly took her out and he started to head behind one of the tanks to hide. Will and Dan started to take the Tank's attention and they quickly lured him away from the regular infected. Aiko and Jose were starting to take out the regular infected. The Smoker caught Aiko and started choking her with his tongue from a large distance away.

Aiko (struggling to breathe): "Mother f-...TONGUE!"

Jose: "Hold on!"

Jose quickly scoped the Smoker and sniped him out of a nearby watchtower the Smoker was hiding in. He helped Aiko up.

Jose: "You're gonna be fine, come on."

Aiko (getting up): "Appreciate it."

Jose nodded and they started to follow the Tank to help Dan and Will.

Meanwhile, Luke was sneaking around the infected and was attempting to find a chopper. After a good 50 meters of walking by some tanks and containers, he finally found a chopper that looked like it could fit several people in it.

Luke: "Oh, fuck yes."

Luke started to dial Dan's cellphone number in.

Dan (answering the phone): "Why the fuck are you calling me if I'm in the middle of a goddamn Tank chase?!"

Luke (shouting): "I found a chopper, get to area B-34 and inform everyone if you can, right now!"

Luke hung up and started to attack nearby infected that were running up to him.

Dan (raised voice): "Will, Luke found a chopper, we gotta get to area B-34, right now!"

Will: "Hold on, I'm messaging Jose right now, okay, let's move!"

Jose received the message.

Jose: "Aiko, they found a chopper, area B-34, come on!"

Aiko and Jose started to rush towards area B-34.

Will and Dan dodged the Tank's attacks and started to head towards the chopper. Both Will and Dan were shooting the Tank this entire time.

Eventually, Will and Dan made it to the chopper and Luke was right there. Aiko and Jose were running up, too.

Luke (shouting): "Guys, we gotta move, RIGHT NOW, get in the chopper! Aiko, Jose, get in! Will, get in there and start the damn engine!"

Will: "On it!"

Dan (yelling): "We got a Tank situation on our hands!"

Luke (yelling as well): "Dan, get in the chopper, you've done enough shooting already. I'll lure the Tank away and then come back and no, we are not debating about this, get to the damn chopper!"

Dan: "...ugh, good luck."

Luke: "Thanks."

Dan climbed on and Luke started to slash the Tank to get his attention. The Tank started chasing Luke and Luke ran up to a nearby box used for storage close to a container. He jumped on the box and he took a deep breath before jumping over the tank and...succeeding! He ran as fast as he could towards the copter while taking one last glance at the Tank.

Luke (confidently with a grin on his face): "Sayōnara."

Luke (while climbing on, shouting): "GO, WILL, GO!"

Will started the engine and they were off the ground and in the air in a matter of seconds. One last desperate act of the Tank was throwing a piece of concrete at the helicopter. All he managed to do was scrape the tail rotor.

Everyone in the copter burst into happiness and tears as they finally realized they managed to escape. Hugs, handshakes and all kinds of friendship acts were shared in the copter.

After a while, Will landed the copter on a nearby isolated island so the survivors could rest on the ground. Will, Jose and Dan ended up falling asleep in the copter while Luke and Aiko went outside to breathe in some fresh air.

Luke: "I made my promise. I promised you we would get out and we did."

Aiko: "You also promised that we can be ourselves after this hell was over."

Luke: "Yeah, I did. Come here."

Luke walked up and offered a hug to Aiko which she gladly accepted. They looked into each other's eyes and stared at them for a few seconds before pressing their lips together, marking the end of the nightmare that they just survived. They held their kiss for a few seconds before releasing and pressing their foreheads together.

Luke: "Aiko..."

Aiko: "Hm?"

Luke: "I love you."

Aiko (blushing, but smiling happily): "I love you too."

They stayed in their embrace for a while before both of them fell asleep.

The nightmare they lived through was finally over.

Or was it?

(spoiler: no, it wasn't, I still got some chapters planned)

_***Thanks for sticking with me through the Savannah "arc". I hope to see you guys in my next arc and in my future stories. Hope you enjoyed! :D***_


	6. Spain Arrival

***Good day, folks. We shall now start with the "Pre-Rescue Europe arc." It's been a while since I've done a Left 4 Dead chap and I wanna thank the people who have been waiting for this, especially ****Chumba Wamba 123**** who was very interested in the story. Hope you guys enjoy! :D***

It felt like a pretty long night for Luke, who was still on the island that his group landed on. He turned his head to the side and noticed Aiko wasn't next to him. He figured she got up earlier and he got up himself.

Luke (walking up to the helicopter and peeking inside): "Mornin', Jose. How are you holding up? Where is everyone?"

Jose (sitting on an empty seat and reading a book he packed in his bag): "Oh, Luke, you're awake. I'm alright. I think they're down by the beach, we just wanted to relax a bit and then head towards the evac centre in Europe, uhm, in which country was the centre again?"

Luke: "I'm certain it is in Belarus, which is North of Ukraine and West of The Russian Federation. There should be soldiers to guide us when we cross the border to Belarus. (Jose nodded) Now, I shall go see what the others are up to, take it easy, Jose."

Jose: "Have a good one, pal. Oh, I almost forgot. (Luke stopped for a moment) The engine seems to be malfunctioning a bit, maybe you should inform Will to check it."

Luke: "Alright, I shall. See ya later, my man."

Jose went back to reading his book and Luke started walking towards the beach. The helicopter initially landed on a semi-high cliff which had an overlook of the beach. He found some nearby rocks which led him down to the beach and he quickly found himself at the beach. After walking down the beach a bit, he found the other three survivors of his group. Dan and Will were sitting close to some boulders and Aiko was closer to the sea. All three of them were having a conversation and it looked like they were having fun.

Dan (after Luke walked up to him and Will): "Oh, look, the lazy prick decided to get up."

Daniel offered a fist bump to Luke.

Luke (after a second or two he accepted the fist bump): "Yeah, love you too, buddy. What are you guys up to?"

Will: "Just having some nice conversations. If you're wondering about what's up with the copter, I believe I'm gonna have to tweak the engine a bit before we take off. I'll get on it this afternoon."

Luke (walking up to Aiko while answering Will): "Fair enough."

Luke offered a hug to Aiko which she gladly accepted. Both Dan and Will whistled at the sight of this.

Aiko (letting go of Luke and looking in Will and Dan's direction): "What? It was obvious."

Dan: "It actually was, yea."

Dan remembered the time he gave a little prep-talk to Aiko which helped her confess to Luke later on and he winked at her. Aiko looked at Dan and thankfully smiled.

Dan (getting up and starting to head up to the copter): "Alright, I'm gonna go to the copter, if anyone would like to join me, knock yourselves out. Be back, people."

Luke: "Wait up, I'll come. (Dan stopped moving and Luke turned towards Aiko and Will) I'll see you guys later."

Luke gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Aiko and a fist bump to Will before walking over to Dan.

Dan (after he and Luke walked a bit): "It was kinda obvious that you and Aiko were going to be a thing."

Luke: "How so?"

Dan: "You see, I gave her a bit of a prep-talk before she had the chance to tell you how she felt. I also talked to her while we were in that jewellery store. Glad that worked out."

Luke: "Well, I am too, and thanks for your help. This would probably turn out different if you didn't react."

Dan: "I'm always here for you, dude. Don't forget that."

Luke: "I won't. I can promise you that."

Dan and Luke climbed up the hill and went to sit near the edge of the cliff. Afternoon came fairly quickly and Will was starting to work on the engine. Aiko and Jose were sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seat in behind the control panel where they were checking whether the copter worked or not.

Luke (walking up to Will after Will spent several minutes checking the engine): "Any luck?"

Will: "Seems like the engine overheated due to the tail rotor being damaged. It should be cooled down by tomorrow morning. Let's just relax until then."

Everyone seemed to agree and the sun went down surprisingly quickly as the survivors lit a fire with Dan's lighter. The survivors started sharing stories about each other, much like the first campfire they lit after their first Tank attack.

Luke: "There was one time when Dan and my good friend Dion from The Netherlands were dying of laughter because they heard a Russian man saying 'My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive.' They used to follow The Flash and I'm just over here trying to figure out why these dudes are laughing for 10 minutes straight to this joke."

Daniel burst into laughter and everyone started laughing because of it.

Dan (laughing loudly): "Oh, God. That was gold."

Luke: "Course it was, for you. I legit had no idea what was happening. (Dan laughed once again) What about you guys? You have any weird or embarrassing stories?"

Will: "Too many to think of and you really don't wanna know."

Jose: "Same here."

A silence occurred for a few moments.

Aiko: "Not really."

Dan (confused): "Excuse me, ms. perfect. I thought this conversation was for imperfections only."

Luke (pointing at Dan): "I agree with that man right there. Honestly, if you don't have anything funny to say you can go to bed."

Aiko (a bit insulted, but understanding): "Fine. Just tell me if you're gonna come with me."

Aiko kissed Luke and started going into the copter.

The rest of the group had more than a few stories to tell and they started unpacking the packed food and refreshments they brought. The night was gonna be pretty long.

The sun's rays struck the edge of the island as morning dawned and Luke was woken up by the sun. He got up, stretched his back and noticed that Will was checking the engine.

Luke (walking up to Will and speaking quietly): "We shouldn't wake anyone up. How does it look?"

Will: "Should be ready. We just have to wake everyone up."

Luke: "Good. Great job on getting that working again. (Will nodded and Luke turned towards the rest of the group, with a raised voice) Alright, guys, Will got the engine working, so let's wake up and see if we can get off the ground."

Everyone got up in the next half a minute without hesitation which is one of the things that improved through this journey, the wake-up time. Will entered the copter and took it for a test run. He did a circle around the island and established that the copter was ready for flying. He landed down on the ground and waved his hand for the survivors to enter the copter.

Luke: "Alright, everyone, pick up your things and gear and let's board. Make sure not to forget anything since we sure as hell ain't coming back."

After a minute or two of packing the survivors were all on the copter. Will in the pilot seat, Luke in the co-pilot seat and the rest of the group in the back of the copter. Everyone was wearing headphones with microphones and they had direct contact with each other.

Luke: "Will, take off time."

Will booted the engine up and the copter flew as smoothly as it did the first time.

Will (speaking through a microphone): "Okay, if anyone has questions, feel free to ask. Buckle up, it's gonna be a long journey."

Dan (also speaking through a microphone): "Where exactly are we?"

Will: "Very good question, Daniel. (looking at his GPS) Seems like we're on the American side of the Atlantic Ocean. As I said, gonna be a long flight."

There seemed to be a supreme lack of communication between the survivors. Will kept piloting the copter and asking Luke some occasional questions. The survivors in the back had some spare cards so they played a few games. Luke mostly listened to music on his phone and eventually, Aiko and Dan fell asleep while Jose stayed awake to read his book. It seemed like a few hours passed before a sudden alarm started going off. The alarm grasped everyone's attention.

Luke (grabbing some switches and checking some gauges): "Of course, Will, talk to me."

Will: "Oh, no."

Will looked at his rearview mirror and noticed the tail rotor was completely damaged, causing the copter to start flailing around like a balloon.

Luke (raised voice): "Will, talk to me!"

Dan: "The hell is happening?"

Will: "The tail rotor is damaged, we're gonna have to land."

Dan (looking out a window): "I don't know if you're blind or not, but there is not a single piece of land in sight!"

Will: "We're gonna have to land forcefully, the GPS states that there's shore nearby. That's our only option."

Dan: "Well, ain't this a son of a bitch."

Will: "Everyone, remain calm and we'll get through this."

There was an unlucky thunderstorm occurring during all this and a lightning bolt struck the tail rotor once more.

Dan: "What the hell was that?!"

Jose (worried): "This isn't good!"

Luke (angered): "Son of a bitch. Brace yourselves, everyone!"

The copter started turning and plummeting through the air. Eventually, everyone's vision faded to darkness as it looked like the copter landed.

Luke's vision went from fading darkness to a blur as he finally opened his eyes. He got up and checked himself for injuries. He seemed to be fine and he climbed out of the broken copter that was wide open. The doors were smashed and ruined, every window was broken, the tail rotor was completely destroyed and the control panel was smashed into pieces and some of the screens were cracked and fried. Luke suddenly remembered everyone else and started looking around quickly. He immediately noticed Jose and Dan next to each other sitting up.

Jose (waving over to Luke): "Luke!"

Luke: "Jose! (running over to both of them) Are you guys alright?"

Dan: "It could be a lot worse."

Luke (looking around even more): "Will?! Aiko?! (no response) God damn it."

Jose: "We could split up and search for them."

Luke: "Splitting up is the last thing I want to happen now. Grab your weapons, let's go find Will and Aiko."

Jose and Dan did exactly that and followed the now sprinting Luke towards what looked like a town.

Luke: "Lepe. I wonder which country this is."

Jose: "Oh, we're on the shores of Spain, I used to study Spanish."

Luke: "Well, this makes it a lot harder. Do you know it fluently?"

Jose: "Yeah, I can translate everything."

Luke: "Good, let's move."

The three survivors eventually saw a young woman on the roads wandering around. Luke instantly stopped the group.

Luke: "Dan. (Dan turned his head towards Luke) Give me the shotgun."

Dan (gives the shotgun after a few moments): "Don't know what you're planning to do, but go ahead."

Luke: "That's a Wandering Witch. Only appears during the day, doesn't get stunned from Magnums, Snipers or AK-47's and, you guessed it, she wanders around. Now, to answer your question, I'm gonna crown her, in other words, kill her instantly. Observe."

Luke pumped the shotgun and walked up to the Witch. The Witch started growling and eventually screamed. Luke let her turn around and he shot her face with every pellet of the shotgun. Blood spattered on Luke's face and clothes and the Witch fell to the ground.

Luke (walking up to Dan and handing him the shotgun): "One wrong move, and that ends differently. Now, I see a bar and a store up ahead, I'll search the store, you two take the bar."

Jose: "On it."

Luke walked to the store and entered. He encountered a few infected that he quickly killed. The store was pretty much empty, besides some ammo. Luke took the ammo and ran out of the store. The bar was a different story. There was constant rumbling and shaking in the bar and Dan heard something in the back. He opened the door and was met with a Tank destroying the tables in the bar.

Dan: "Of fucking course."

Dan immediately closed the door and told Jose to run with him.

Jose (confused): "Wait, why would I..."

The Tank slammed the door down and started running towards Jose and Dan.

Jose: "Oh, that's why."

Luke stepped out at the right time and noticed the Tank.

Jose: "Shoot the mother fucker!"

Luke (noticing something and running towards the Tank): "He's injured, just keep shooting."

Luke grabbed both of his katanas and slashed the Tank a couple of times while dodging some slow punches from the Tank. The Tank collapsed a few moments later and Jose sighed out of relief.

Luke (walking up to the bar, Jose and Dan following): "Check the back."

There were some barricades on the door, but Dan chopped them open with his axes and revealed...Aiko and Will.

Dan: "Well, ain't this a surprise."

Dan offered a hand to both of them and they both took the help.

Luke: "Will, Aiko! We were starting to get worried. (Aiko running up to Luke and hugging him) It's okay, it's okay. What the hell happened?"

Will: "We heard a Tank and decided to barricade ourselves in. We've been here for about an hour or two, we couldn't find you guys in the wreckage so we just walked in here for some supplies. We feared the worst."

A few sudden horde sounds interrupted everyone's thoughts. Aiko let go of Luke and took her weapon out. Luke put his katanas away and took out his double Uzis.

Luke: "Get ready, this is about to get ugly."

Dan: "Ah shit, here we go again."

_***End of Chapter 6.**_

**Was a very enjoyable chapter to write, I have some plots planned for the future, but I'm not writing until this weekend or next week. It's the final week of school. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading! :D***


	7. Spain Departure

***Alright, I'm back with another chap. As the name suggests, the crew is gonna leave Spain this chapter. I have some destinations planned after this. Hope you guys enjoy! :D***

Luke (raised voice): "Jose, horde status."

Jose: "They're surrounding us from the Northeast and Southwest."

Will: "Is there any routes we can take?"

It seemed like the infected were coming faster than before. A few of them broke down the doors and started swarming the bar. The survivors quickly reacted. Luke walked up and started meleeing the infected, Aiko and Will were shooting them and Dan was guarding Jose while he was trying to find an escape route.

Jose (raised voice): "There is a route we can take to the West which leads directly into a train yard, however, it's been inactive for quite some time."

Luke (slicing the infected): "There might be a train over there that is active, this town is deserted and the infection only recently started, there's no way nobody got out. (yelling) Alright, let's move people, push through!"

Daniel joined Luke and started killing the infected and Jose started shooting them as well. The front line of the survivors slowly pushed them out of the bar and the group received minimal damage. A Smoker sound was heard.

Dan: "Smoker around, watch your backs."

The survivors started exiting the bar and Aiko was checking the rooftops for the Smoker. She saw him near an open window and quickly disposed of him before any real damage could be done.

Aiko: "Nailed it."

Will: "Alright, good work. We gotta keep moving, come on."

The infected numbers started to drop and the survivors had a clear entry to the train yard. It looked dark, gloomy and pretty much empty. There was, what looked like, an active train which the survivors could board and head to the evacuation centre.

Luke (lower voice): "We better keep quiet, this looks like a trap. Jose, Dan and Aiko, you guys head towards the control panel room and check whether or not that train works. Quietly. (the three survivors started heading to the control panel) Will. (Will came closer) Is there a chance that you could get this thing out of Spain for us?

Will: "My military training prepared me for everything, I had to learn to control basically any vehicle I could get my grasp on, so don't worry, I can control that thing."

Luke: "Good. (Luke started heading towards the train) Now, follow me."

The train had a total of four wagons attached to the head of the train, and it seemed like the fourth wagon was shaking slightly. Luke came closer to the entrance and tried to put his ear on the door to hear something. He heard rather unusual breathing and slight growling. He suddenly moved back and it seemed like whatever was in there moved up to the door and started growling even more. Something was definitely not right.

Will: "What's the problem?"

Luke: "We need to group so I can explain this to everyone."

Luke and Will entered the control room and found the three survivors checking the controls.

Jose: "Oh, there you guys are. This train should be good to go."

Aiko: "Also, conveniently, we found 5 walkie-talkies so we're able to communicate. We don't have to rely on our phones anymore."

Will (grabbing his walkie-talkie): "These will come in handy, nice find, you guys.

Luke: "Good work, you three. We do have a problem, though. Will, close the door. (Will closed the door) The fourth wagon has a Sacrifice Tank inside of it. (everyone's expressions got dark) Hear me out. These things are able to call upon hordes by yelling louder than any normal Tank, they're faster, bulkier, can take more hits and deal more damage than a regular Tank. Our best bet is to quietly detach the wagon and get the hell out of there instantly. The train leaving will alert the Tank and he will call upon a horde to chase us down the tracks, and I don't doubt that he's able to break the wagon door and release himself from his prison. I'll be the one to detach the wagon and we ain't gonna debate about it. Everyone, grab your things and get on the train. I'd suggest you get on the first two wagons so we can avoid any conflict. Let's go. I'll be the last to exit this room."

The other survivors exited the control room and started quietly boarding the train. Will stepped into the control room of the train and reached for his walkie-talkie.

Luke (over his walkie-talkie): "Will, do you copy? Over."

Will: "Affirmative. Over."

Luke: "On my command, start the engine and we're off. Over."

Will: "Copy that. Over."

Luke snuck up to the wagon and detached the hook. The wagon was detached and Luke heard some loud growls and some semi-loud noises. He quickly boarded the first wagon and sat down next to Aiko.

Luke: "Full speed ahead, Will."

Will suddenly booted the engine up and the train started to move away from the Tank. After a solid few seconds, the Tank yelled out a ferocious scream and a horde could be heard coming. The second wagon had two large openings that the survivors could use as openings to shoot the infected, and that's what they did. Everyone was using their ranged weapons to shoot the infected and they quickly killed all of the infected on the tracks. A few seconds of relief were quickly stopped because the Tank slammed the door down and started running along the tracks.

Dan: "Oh, not again."

Luke: "God damn it. Will, can you go faster?"

Will: "This is the fastest we can go, I'm sorry."

The Tank seemed like it was going a little faster, so it was gonna catch up sooner or later.

Luke (after a few moments): "Gun him down in the tracks, like the degenerate that he turned into."

The survivors unloaded their clips into the Tank and he didn't slow down one single bit. It seemed like they were going to run out of ammo before the Tank was gonna fall down and die.

Dan: "We can't keep this up forever, any ideas?"

Luke (thinking): "I'm open for suggestions."

After a solid 20 seconds of either silence or useless ideas, Aiko spoke up.

Aiko: "That thing can burst through a train door, right? (everyone turned their attention towards her) I was thinking we could just release the third wagon and let it be slammed into the dirt."

Luke: "Alright, Dan, come with me, let's check the third wagon."

Dan and Luke opened the third wagon and saw a bunch of, what looked like, explosives.

Dan: "They have radioactive symbols on them."

Luke (walking up to a barrel and examining the radioactive symbol): "It says it's just made for bigger explosions, so, the worst thing this is going to do is make a bunch of craters. Let's detach this and inform the others."

Daniel left the door open and Luke detached the wagon while both of them were on the second wagon. Luke took the Molotov cocktail that Will gave him a while ago and he chucked it into the wagon.

Luke (yelling): "Everyone, get down, the third wagon is gonna explode! Will, step on it!"

Will started making the train go as fast as it could go, everyone ducked behind some seats and the Tank, along with some Common infected, stopped in front of the wagon and he hit it into a nearby wall. The hit into the wall triggered an explosion and the Tank got burned, as well as crushed by some fallen rocks from the explosion. He was as good as dead and the survivors took a breath of fresh air.

Luke (looking at Dan): "That's how real men dispose of a Sacrifice Tank, ladies and gents."

Dan fist-bumped Luke and the survivors started relaxing in the train wagon. Luke eventually entered the control cabin.

Luke: "So, any idea which is our next destination?"

Will: "We can take the tracks up to a blocked railroad near Dortmund, Germany. From there we can see what we can do with our journey."

Luke: "Alright, keep me posted on anything that happens."

Will (as Luke was about to leave): "This journey has been one hell of a ride, and I don't regret putting you as the leader at all. I sincerely hope you find your father after all of this, man."

Luke (stopping for a second): "I appreciate that. Really, I do. Have a good one."

The first wagon had plenty of seats available and Jose and Dan were playing poker in the back. Aiko was watching from a nearby seat and Luke sat down next to her.

Aiko: "Rough night, huh?"

Luke: "There hasn't been a single 'good night' that happened in the past couple of weeks...except that one where you confessed to me. (Aiko started blushing) Since, you know, there was a small amount of infected there."

Aiko: "Oh, shut up, you bastard."

Luke: "I'm just messing."

Aiko put her head down in Luke's lap and quickly fell asleep. It didn't take long before Luke fell asleep, too.

Meanwhile, the two other gentlemen on the train had a very intense poker match going.

Dan (examining the cards): "Make the call, Jose."

After a few intensive stares from Dan, Jose called. After the turn and the river, Daniel confidently raised the stakes by double.

Dan: "I got this."

Jose called after a few moments. Dan put his cards down to reveal a straight. Jose slowly put them down to reveal...a three of a kind. Dan smirked boldly.

Jose: "That was just the luck of the draw."

Dan (chuckling): "Lady, luck is smiling. (grabbing the stakes and the cards) Up for more?"

Jose: "Nah, Imma hit the hay, t'was a good game. Good night, Dan."

Dan: "Night."

Jose went to sleep and soon enough, everyone besides Will was in the land of dreams. The journey to Germany was gonna be long and repetitive, but they were willing to do everything to make it to that evacuation centre.

***End of Chapter 7.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I should be able to put out more chapters than before, but only if I get solid ideas. Thank you guys for reading! :D***


	8. Germany Beginnings

***It's been a while folks, sorry about that, so I wanted to do a chapter of this. Hope you enjoy! :D***

The sun was rising on a fresh morning and the survivors were still on the train heading towards Dortmund, Germany where they would make their way towards Belarus. The evac centre was not far away and the survivors were making great progress towards Germany. The survivors started waking up one by one, starting with Luke who naturally woke up earlier due to the apocalypse events.

Will: "Early riser again, huh?"

Luke: "Kinda became a habit of mine, yes. I was an early riser at a young age so it's kinda sticking with me."

Will: "Makes sense. We should depart in Dortmund in a few hours."

Luke: "Good, I want everyone at the ready before then. Do me a favour and make sure that they wake up at least an hour beforehand."

Will: "Copy that, chief."

Will started to walk towards the wagons behind the first one where Luke was. To Will's surprise, Dan was already waking up and he could be heard up until the first wagon, stretching and groaning.

Will: "Already up, eh? Wake up Jose for me, please. I'll wake Aiko."

Dan: "Alright. (kindly slapping Jose in the face) Jose, wake up."

Jose (shaking himself awake): "Ooh, I am up. Are we in Germany yet?"

Dan: "Not sure, you know. (turning towards Will) Hey Will, are we making any progress towards Dortmund?"

Will: "We are for sure. The whole night I was driving at maximum velocity, we should be there in another few hours. I put it on autopilot for the rest of the journey, we won't move as fast, but I'm not needed at the wheel the entire time."

Dan: "Ah, alright. You sure you're fine? Did you sleep at all?"

Will (walking towards Aiko, still gesturing towards Dan with his hand): "My sleepless nights in the military are nothing compared to this. (kindly shaking Aiko awake) Wake up, Aiko, it's almost time to move."

Aiko (slowly waking up): "Where are we?"

Will: "Vehicle-wise, you're inside of a train and location-wise we're close to Germany, another few hours and we'll stop in Dortmund."

Aiko: "Good...man that was a hard sleep."

Will: "Trains aren't usually the most comfortable vehicles in existence, so that explains it."

Luke suddenly walked into the wagon.

Luke: "Everyone up? (Luke took a good look around the wagon) Good, now listen closely. The last wagon has all our weapons in it, everyone grab them in the next half an hour since we're approaching Dortmund. Will will also grab a bag he found on board. If you find any supplies, for example, tissues, coffee, bandages, duct tape, etc., give them to Will, we'll hang on to them."

Everyone started looking through every seat and surely enough, Dan found a medkit perfectly safe above one of the last seats.

Dan: "Luke, medkit."

Luke (Daniel tossed the medkit over, Luke caught it): "Good find. Keep looking."

Luke handed the medkit to Will and Jose and Aiko found some minor items like duct tape or coffee bags.

Will: "Nothing major here besides the medkit."

Luke (gesturing towards the last wagon): "Everyone, to the last wagon, we still gotta search it and grab our weapons."

Dan was the closest so he entered first. The weapons were in the way back, so they could search the wagon with ease without worrying about the weapons. Jose was the second one in.

Dan: "Jose, check the left side, I got right."

Jose nodded and they began the search. Maximum of 2 minutes later and they found another medkit stashed away near the end. Jose also found some rope under a seat and Dan grabbed some metal, lead and plastic parts out of a nearby backpack.

Dan: "Backpack has some components in it, not sure if it'll be useful."

Luke: "Grab it, I know my electronics. (Dan started carrying the backpack over) No, no, don't bring the whole thing, no reason to carry something possibly infected by the zombies. We'll grab the useful items and leave the rest."

Dan (removing the items from the backpack and adding them to Will's bag): "Got it. That should be everything. (looking through the bag) We got 2 rolls of duct tape, 5 coffee bags, 2 medkits, a handful of random plastic, lead and metal parts. This stuff will come in handy."

Luke: "Alright, nice work, Will, I'm gonna need you to carry that bag and anything else we may find useful on the journey."

Will: "Copy that."

Luke: "Everyone, grab your weapons at the end."

After a few minutes of re-equipping the weapons on them, everyone was geared up.

Luke: "Alright, let's move to the front."

The survivors took to the front. Luke and Will sat in the driver seats, Aiko and Jose stood behind them and Dan stood at the doorway to the first wagon, leaned against a wall.

After a solid 15 minutes of chit-chat and small talk, Will announced something.

Will: "We should be around 20 minutes away. We're almost there."

Dan (from the end of the room): "Any idea how we'll get out of Germany?"

Luke: "There are probably military bases around, if not, buses, trains, trucks and such exist. We'll find some kind of transport at the end of town if we can't find anything. Our goal is to make it to at least Croatia, basically halfway to Belarus. From there are several airports I know of, so we'll find an easier time there."

The room fell silent. A few nerve-racking moments later and Will decided to speak up.

Will: "15 minutes away."

Luke (getting up from his chair and moving towards the exit of the control room): "Everyone, get prepared. We'll go to the very last cargo in 5 minutes. Set your watches."

Jose started to set his watch.

Luke: "Not literally, Jose. I'll set it and that'll be enough. (turning towards Dan) Daniel, stay with Will, the rest of us will head towards the last cargo. 5 minutes before the arrival both of you make your way to us. Will, don't forget the bag."

Will: "Got it, boss."

Dan: "You can count on us."

The three-fifths of the group made it to the last cargo in around 2 and a half minutes. They patiently awaited the rest. 7 and a half minutes passed and Dan and Will made it on time.

Will: "I set it on autopilot, we should arrive in the next 5 minutes."

Luke: "Good."

5 minutes passed pretty quickly and the train stopped. The exit door opened and everyone stepped out.

Will: "Everyone, welcome to Germany."

The streets were deserted, even a few tumbleweeds passing by the roads. It looked like a suburb in India rather than Germany.

Aiko: "This...isn't what I expected out of Germany."

Dan: "Too much of a village for you, sonny girl?"

Aiko gave Dan a death stare and Dan returned.

Luke (grabbing both of their heads together): "Calm yourselves, children! You sure are acting like ones."

Both of them backed off and Will pointed to a nearby store.

Luke: "Good catch, Will..." (looks over to the end of the street and points towards an empty-looking apartment) "...but, there's an apartment over there as well. Guys, teams of two. Aiko, Will, you got that store, now, it's pretty big, so it might take you a bit to search it all, including the abandoned cars at the parking lot, the storage area of the actual store and the store itself. Meet us back here when you're done. If we aren't here, enter the apartment and look for us. If you hear any horde sounds, we have walkie-talkies anyway, so make sure to let us know." (Will and Aiko nodded and started heading towards the store.)

Luke: "Dan, Jose, on me."

Luke started walking to the apartment. Dan and Jose quickly followed. The walk over was relatively quiet, both from the group and from the environment around, there didn't seem to be much life around. Jose decided to break the silence.

Jose: "This place is like a ghost town."

Dan: "Don't jinx us, we haven't seen a horde in a while, and I sure as hell don't want to see one right now."

Luke: "He has a point though, it shouldn't be this quiet."

A sudden Jockey sound could be heard from a nearby rooftop. Jose already aimed with his crossbow but found no target.

Dan: "Another one of those Jockey bitches is around."

Luke: "Sounds like he's high above. Keep an eye out and watch your backs."

Luke prematurely grasped one of the handles of his katana.

Dan (already grabbing his axe): "Got a bad feeling about this."

Luke: "We'll be fine as long as we reach the apartment before-"

A sudden tremor and certain familiar growling interrupted Luke's sentence.

Luke: "Okay, how in the ever-loving fuck is there a Tank approaching right now when we literally did not hear jackshit up until this goddamn point?!"

Dan: "Are you done soon? Because he's right down the street."

Luke got interrupted once more by none other than another Sacrifice Tank.

Dan: "Well, you aren't quite right, that's a Sacrifice Tank, not a normal Tank."

Luke: "Son of a bitch."

***End of Chapter 8.**

**A bit of a shorter one, will definitely kick off some action next chapter, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D***


	9. Trouble In Germany

***We're back, hope you guys enjoy! :D***

Jose (concerned): "Didn't you say Sacrifice Tanks are way more powerful than normal ones?"

Luke: "Pretty much in every way, yeah."

Dan: "Okay, that's a reason to panic."

The Tank did not want to waste any time and it started sprinting towards the survivors. The survivors started spriting towards the store.

Dan: "Are guns gonna slow him down?"

Luke: "They might do it actually, just run and shoot."

The survivors desperately ran around the corner right to the store attempting to leave the Tank behind, but he was only closing in.

Luke: "Just do sharp turns, we'll eventually outrun him."

Jose ran through a nearby alley and got on the other side of the abandoned apartments. Luke stood at the entrance of the alleyway, so did Dan.

Dan (aiming his shotgun down the street): "Come on, come on!"

As soon as the Tank showed his face, Luke and Dan unloaded their clips only to slow him down by a fraction of a second.

Dan: "There, another reason to panic."

Luke: "In the alley, come on, fast!"

Jose was already at the end of the alleyway looking at the front of the parking lot of the store. Luke and Dan quickly followed. Luke stopped for a second and quickly pulled Dan and Jose behind a large dumpster that was nearby. He covered Jose's mouth and signalled at Dan to do the same. Dan quickly nodded and after a few short moments, the dumpster almost fell on top of them, shaking and quaking like the ground they were sitting on. Dan and Luke were able to catch it at the right time before they got crushed. A few moments passed and...the roaring eventually faded away into the city. Luke gestured to Dan to push the dumpster with all their strength. They did, lifting it a slight bit just enough for all of them to escape and for the Tank not to be alerted.

Meanwhile...Aiko and Will dispatched of all the infected in front of the store and proceeded to go inside since there weren't any searchable cars outside. Slight rumbling could be heard and felt. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Luckily, Will pointed towards the store, and they quickly hid beside a nearby ATM. The rumbling disappeared almost instantly, and Will let out a huge sigh of relief.

Aiko: "Was that...?"

Will (reaching for his walky-talky to reach Luke): "Luke, you there?"

Luke (also reaching for his walky-talky): "Yeah, we're here. You heard it too, didn't you?"

Will: "It just ran past to the west, yeah."

Luke: "Well, we're on our way, go ahead and start searching the store, we'll make it there in a few, we got some unraided smaller buildings to take a look at."

Will: "Sounds good, see ya here."

Will hung up and he and Aiko were ready to go into the store. With both their weapons prepared, they opened the door slowly and entered the store. The store was huge, a generally big marketplace. At first glance mostly all the aisles were empty, meaning they had to get into the back. Will: "Alright, Aiko, take the left side, I'll take the right."

Aiko firmly nodded and they began the search.

Back to the trio...

Luke: "Alright, there's a tobacco shop right there. Dan, check it. Jose, on me, we'll make our way through the parking lot."

Dan looked towards the shop and started walking over there. He pulled out his axe and broke the door down. There was one measly zombie which Dan decapitated. The backroom did not yield much, but a few ammo packs were enough to satisfy Dan. Dan's walky-talky suddenly went off.

Dan: "Aiko? What's up?"

Aiko: "Just checking, did you guys just enter the store?"

Dan: "I'm still exploring a nearby tobacco shop, I'm gonna hit Luke up."

Aiko: "If he didn't enter, we got a problem, someone just entered the store, I heard some guns being cocked and loaded."

Dan (calling Luke): "Dialing now...Luke, where are you and Jose?"

Luke: "We're at the parking lot. We were gonna wait for you to exit the store."

Dan: "Someone just entered the store."

Luke quickly looked over to the entrance and saw 3 figures walking in, all with dangerous-looking guns.

Luke: "Aiko, Will! Come in! You have to hold your ground, that isn't us. They're probably road bandits who snuck into the store. Just stay on alert."

Aiko and Will quickly stopped looking for supplies and started sneaking around the store. Aiko contacted Will and they met up in the middle, but they were in the very back, so they had some kind of advantage. A distant rough voice could be heard close to the entrance of the store. The 3 rough-looking bandits split up and each searched through one aisle. Will and Aiko hid between the aisles.

Aiko (whispering): "What do we do?!"

Will (after a few moments, also whispering): "You shoot down the right one, I got the left and middle one."

Aiko nodded and they both tried to get into position, but Aiko knocked a few nearby cans over and the bandits quickly rushed to the back, their attention entirely focused on the cans.

Aiko (nervously and firmly): "Well, it was a good run."

All of the footsteps stopped close to the end of the aisle. A few seconds passed and one of the bandits yelled out: "FBI, come out and put your hands where I can see them!"

Aiko and Will didn't have a choice so they got up slowly and dropped their weapons close to the 'FBI'. They were surrounded from all 3 angles.

Nearby a hand was shown counting down from 3 to 1.

3...2...1.

One of the bandits was shot in the back of the head with...what looked like an arrow. The second one had his throat slashed by two katanas, and the last one had a shotgun in his face when he turned around.

Dan: "Boop."

Dan blew the third bandit's brains out with every pellet shot hitting his target. Both Aiko and Will released a huge sigh of relief and they picked up their weapons again.

Luke: "That was smooth AS FUCK. Good work, lads."

Aiko quickly hugged Luke out of reflex, Jose and Dan walked up to the group.

Jose (turning to Dan and offering a fist bump): "Well done, mate."

Dan (accepting the fist bump): "Same, pal. But, guys, there's no guarantee more won't come. We better get moving.

Will: "Good point. Also, this useless ass store has nothing to offer."

Luke: "Out of stock, I guess."

Everyone shared a few good laughs and the group started moving after a gesture by Luke in the direction of the exit. The fresh apocalyptic air was welcoming, for once. The group walked to the same street in front of the store.

Luke: "Any convenient signs that tell us where we need to go around here?"

Everyone looked around.

Jose: "Boom."

Jose shot an arrow at a billboard next to the store. The billboard read: "Dortmund bus stop, THE place to travel."

Dan: "Well, ain't that useful, it's in English, too, who would have thought."

Luke: "It says it's...exactly in the direction of the Sacrifice Tank. Well, we're gonna have to deal with it. Come on, guys."

The group started marching down the street, killing some straggling infected on the streets. A few Spitters showed up on the rooftops, but it was nothing Aiko and Jose couldn't handle, several Hunters and even a Charger or two showed up.

Dan: "Busy street, huh?"

Luke: "You said it."

A few Hunters tried pouncing Luke, but he kept dodging to the side and eventually had 3 Hunters trying to pin him down. He slashed one of them at the last moment while he was finishing his leap, shot another one down with a clip of his Uzis and threw one of his katanas at the last one. It stuck into his shoulder and Luke walked up slowly, grabbed the katana and pulled it out, leaving the Hunter yelping in pain while he swiftly decapitated him.

Jose and Dan made small applause.

Dan: "Good showmanship, dude."

Jose: "Great stuff."

Luke took a small bow and noticed a Charger attempting to plough himself through the mob of infected, but Aiko picked him out of the crowd and shot him once. The Charger charged anyway, with Luke quickly shifting to the Charger's left side and slashing him twice while he was charging. He fell at the end, dead in his tracks.

The second Charger charged from a nearby dark alleyway. Aiko was the intended target, but Will pushed her out of the way and the charger took him and rammed him into a nearby wall. Aiko quickly sniped it and Dan severed both of its legs away with one swoop. A huge rock came out of nowhere and nearly hit Dan as he was getting Will up. Both of them ended up dodging. Luke was dispatching the horde up front, along with Jose, but they were done and both turned towards the source of the rock, it was the Sacrifice Tank from the same alleyway like the second Charger.

Dan: "THIRD TIME TODAY...IT'S A REASON TO PANIC!"

Everyone moved up to the front with Luke while shooting the Tank, but he didn't slow down at all.

Luke: "Our best bet is to kill him right here. (drawing both of his katanas out) Dan, let's do this."

Dan knew what to do. He grabbed his axes and stood beside Luke. The Sacrifice Tank was coming closer and closer. Jose, Will and Aiko opened fire.

Luke: "EVERYONE, SCATTER."

Dan quickly sprinted to the left of the Tank, Luke to the right and they both got his attention. He swung from the weirdest position and nearly hit Luke. The punch was so powerful when it slammed into the ground and nearly broke the road into several chunks. Luke and Dan got a few strikes in while the Tank had it's hand down, but it swung once more, barely missed Luke again, but the Tank was persistent, this time swinging faster and more accurately into Dan. Dan guarded with his axes but was still sent flying into a nearby building. Dan quickly shifted his axes to the building and absorbed the impact, rubble, smoke and bricks all over the place. It suddenly focused on Dan and ran straight towards him. Dan was just starting to regain his consciousness and he had a Tank on him. Luke threw both of his katanas into the Tank, both of them sticking to the Tank's head and spine, neither one slowing him down. The Tank was being shot this entire time...but it did start to slightly flinch while being shot with the weapons of Aiko, Will and Jose. The Tank quickly grabbed Dan and flung him back towards Luke. Dan yelled out in pain and Luke barely caught him.

Dan (coughing up blood): "I'm down, incapacitated."

Luke: "It's alright, just shoot him down. Do you have your axes?"

Dan: "No, they are over by the bricks where I got thrown into the wall...Never thought I'd say that."

Luke nodded and Dan started shooting the Tank with his shotgun. Luke quickly sprinted towards the Tank, sliding under both of his arms and legs, grabbing both of Dan's axes. It seems like Luke's katanas WERE slowing the Tank down. Luke quickly grabbed both of Dan's axes and, with full power, stuck them into the Tank's eyeballs. The Tank stumbled around while Luke grabbed both of his katanas out of the Tank, took a deep breath and slashed at the Tank faster than he has ever slashed before. The Tank finally collapsed, and a few moments after he did, so did Luke. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. The rest of the group rushed over to him, but Luke held his hand up for one second. He got up by himself and with every bit of strength he had left, spit in the Tank's face.

Luke (severely gasping for air): "You get what you fucking deserve."

***End of Chapter 9.**

**It's action-packed, so hope you guys enjoyed and stay safe with the whole Corona bullshit happening. See ya :D.***


End file.
